


I'm waking up [oh no]

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Furry, Gay, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Superpowers, You Have Been Warned, i probably forgot a tag but whatever, jonathan is too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anything can happen in the apocalypse, right?Right?Yes Jon, anything can happen.





	1. "This is it, the apocalypse,"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Skyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/gifts), [GreyM0nkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/gifts).



Jonathan leaned his head against the dirty bars that held him in his damp cell. He cursed himself for being so careless well gathering supplies, and now he was in a cell, about to be dragged into a fight ring. He was running through his normal scavenge run, gathering supplies for his trip east. He was thinking about where his friends could have been, what would have happened if he was two feet further ahead of the pit, why he had to fall, when he walked straight into a patrol group. They shot a tax or shot before he could even say a word, probably because of the mask. "After two years in the apocalypse, I'm not dying this way," he hissed under his breath, annoyed. He lifted his head to the sound of metal hitting metal, a sharp pain in your ear if that pole hit the bar you were leaning against. 

"Get up, Dickhead," Jonathan looked through his mask to see a man with zebra printed shirt and a pig mask standing across from him. "Yeah, you'll be a good fight," he chuckled before unlocking the door. Jonathan knew running wasn't an option, saying that the guards were probably the most powerful people here, well, they thought they were the most powerful people here. The guard lead him down the dark, dismal hallway, the scent of mildew flooding his nose. The guard gave him a look of surprise, "normally, people here would be begging for their lives, bargaining, or struggling, sometimes a mixture of the three, but I've never seen someone so quiet and cooperative,"

Jonathan gave him a shrug, "I know that no matter what I do, I have a better chance out there. If I fight back, I'll be killed, and I might as well save my energy for what lays ahead." He trudged into the rusted elevator with bars covering most of the interior. Jonathan walked in willingly and watched as the man in front of him pressed two buttons, one to the third floor, one to the fourth. Jonathan waited patiently as the gentle ding of the elevator signaled the opening of the metal door in front of him. Jonathan looked at the stadium with partial shock, lifting his arm to block out the light of the setting sun. The ring he entered was made out of a destroyed building, different cut out apartments symbolized the sections of seating. A single catwalk stretched across the arena, looking super unstable but commonly used. He turned around, noticing that the section above where he started was the largest and the most filled, completed with a man sitting comfortably with an owl mask and wings. The squeaker voice from the middle made his head turn. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fight night!" He cried into his megaphone. The crowd cheered in response. "As always, the newbie goes first, what's your name little buddy? And what are your powers?" The monkey masked man pointed at Jonathan. Jonathan cracked his knuckles before placing his hand on the ground. There was plenty of moisture in the ground and, along with the humidity in the air, Jonathan was set. He began to collect the water, wrapping it around his arms and legs. He stood confidently, skimming his head around the crowd. 

He could tell, just by looking, that everyone here was like him, in a sense. During the blast, many people were combined with the things near him. Jonathan had fallen into a broken water tank, giving him the ability to control water. His most recent group were all part tree, which Jonathan would transport water to them. By looking around, this group was different, many were mixed with animals, which sure, seeing a couple in a group wasn't too special, but seeing around a hundred was scary. He was the outlier in this group, like usual. Many people were mixed with objects like brick, and animals, but very few had his power, the water power. The water power gave them the ability to separate water into oxygen and hydrogen, so the could breath underwater, they could pull water out of solids and liquids, and they could control water, ranging from small blobs he could drink to daggers that could pierce metal. The only thing he couldn't do was become water, it was gods way of saying, 'yeah, you're already OP, I'm not giving you that option,' and if his power wasn’t strong enough, only in certain moments, he could summon fire, everything water that he controlled turned to fire. That power made him the only one of his type. He began to glance around the arena yet again, interest beginning to spike.

He stopped on the largest apartment yet again. There held seven men with masks, one without, who looked like the leaders of the huge group that surrounded him. Each had their own, different masks, matching them perfectly. The pig mask who dragged him up had tiger ears and a tail, most likely strength. To his right was a smaller boy with a cat mask, who had a set of cheetah ears and tail, obviously speed. A man in a lobster mask stood, with skin red and tough. Beside him was a man with half of a mechanical face, which startled Jonathan. He was one of the few with no animal powers yet he was a leader. He looked a bit like terminator when Jonathan thought of it. 

A normal boy with what looked like wolf ears and tail rubbed his face, probably sonic screech. The man next to him, a taller man with a mask covering his eyes, stretched his back. The man had an omega sign on the grey cloth in front of his eyes. His ears swiveled upon his head, easily identified as bunny ears. Hearing was his gift, saying that the man was either blind or saving his eyes. Continuing his stare, he saw a man with sunglasses and large antlers on his head, another strength of Jonathan had to guess, but he seemed to shy to be a strength. Finally, his eyes glanced upon the owl masked man. Long, brown wings stuck out from behind his seat. The man was staring at him, rocks floating in his hands. Just looking at him made him think of his best friend, who he lost two years ago. He faltered, letting his eyes fall but shook it off. If he showed weakness, he would be killed, simple. He looked back up at the owl man, holding his stare before an idea came to mind. He put his fingers on his hockey mask, where his lips would have been, and winked, "blowing a kiss" to the owl man. The man chuckled, his chest rising and falling quickly with his friends. 

He knew being cocky was his enemy, but he couldn't help himself, it was too much fun. A smile emerged from the broken side of him mask, securing his name from what he had been known by. He had been called crazy, insane, scary, but the one that stuck was Delirious. After being around for this long, your name matches your reputation. He was known in this world as dangerous, fearless, but extremely intelligent and giving. He was kind with those he could be, but could mentally destroy the ones he hated. It was also his old YouTube name, back when having a crush on your best friend, selling your next pair of merchandise, and trying to reach ten million subs were the worst of his problems. When he was know for his stupid laugh and playing post apocalyptic games, but now it wasn’t a game.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, hating being in a ring. It gave expectations, that he would, of course, have to break. The minute he said his name, everything would descend into chaos. He realized this group, the red circle and X was the Alpha gang, which he almost singlehandedly took down their rival gang, The FMLB. He was known as a god by this group, so just saying his name was an honor. He bared his teeth to the crowd, who gasped. Two, long wings made of water appeared on his back, glowing a dangerous orange-red in the light of the flames that lit up the arena.

"The name is Delirious, so will my capture please come forwards so I can kindly RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" He screeched, flipping off the crowd, his signature laugh quickly following behind his statement. The crowd went crazy, cheering on Jonathan, but what surprised him was the monkey's reaction. Instead of the offense he was expecting, the man looked at the owl man, who was already flying down. The man flew straight in front of him and stared for a moment before slowly reaching, grasping the edge of the mask. Jonathan knew he should be stopping him, but just the way this man was holding himself made him remember, something he always tried to forget. The water around his arms dropped as the owl man took of the mask. He ducked his head. Great, now everyone had seen his face, he couldn't escape now, that's just-

"J-Jon?" The voice in front of him crackled. Jonathan's head shot up, shock running his veins cold. That voice, it was rough, from the ash and smoke of the world, but still as smooth and as sweet as Jonathan remembered. The world swayed gently as Jonathan reached up, hands shaking as his cool fingers slid under the mask, brushing against hot and damp skin, most likely from the tears that came from the taller man in front of him. More and more tears formed in his own baby blue eyes the further the man's mask came off until he was standing face to face with his closest friend, the one he lost two years ago. Those taunting, yet gentle chocolate eyes reflected his emotions. He placed a hand on his friend's face, wiping away a tear before drawing a shaky breath.

"Evan?"


	2. "Will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you, somehow,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm liking this story a lot more, and I think you guys do too ;))
> 
> Thanks for the support!!!
> 
> This one has been a lot more fun and I love it so much. Keep up some ideas, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also, I'm not adding anymore characters, I'm sorry, I don't want to jumble up the plot line by throwing in more people.
> 
> Thanks guys! Talk to you through comments and in the next chapter!!

Both sat in quiet shock until Jonathan let out a cry of joy, crashing into the man in front of him. He laughed into his friends shoulder, tears streaming down his face. He pulled away after a moment to breathe, just to be shoved against Evan yet again, then slowly crushed as more of Jonathan's old friends added onto the group hug. The pressure against him slowly eased off as the others let go, except for Evan. He let a sob rip through him as Evan's wings closed around him, comforting him. For a moment, all he could feel was the rise and fall of Evan's chest, the warmth radiating from his skin, his quiet, comforting words like music to his ears. He felt sheltered from all of the pain and suffering from the outside world. He knew he was ok.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, his forehead resting against Evan's chest, wiping a tear from his eye. He looked up, holding the taller man's gaze, "or you were gone, tortured, or a part of the FMLB gang, I thought I killed you," the tears started coming again, and this time he didn't try stopping them.

"You had no idea how mad I was when I found out that you were the one I was fighting beside, we-" he stalled, looking over his wings around the arena. The crowds were silent, soaking up every single word. Evan rolled his eyes before sadly stepping away from Jonathan. "No fight tonight, sorry ladies and gentlemen, we'll have a double fight next week," groans rumbled from the crowd, but no one spoke back to him. "I also need some volunteers for supply runs next week, if your in, meet up with Moo tomorrow in the blue building common area. That's all," he yelled out. The groups began walking towards the exits, either jumping into the arena and walking out the stairs from there, or following the apartment doors towards the other exits. Evan motioned him towards the elevator, the others in tow. He began to talk as they all entered the spacey metal box. 

"We found this place after the bombs dropped-“ he was cut off by a helpful Louis in the background, “after we dragged you away from that zoo cause you kept insisting that Jonathan was alive,” 

“And was I wrong? No,” Evan rolled his eyes before continuing, “There are four buildings here, blue, red, green, and yellow. Each one has a different purpose. We are all in blue, the leaders stay there. Blue and red holds almost 100 members each, but red has more," he stopped as the elevator dinged. The minute Jonathan walked into the lobby, he was greeted with whoops and nods. Fist bumps and pats on the back. A girl went far enough to kiss him on the cheek, thanking him for saving her family. He smiled, embarrassed. We wasn't that important, he just helped people, that's it.

Evan rolled his eyes when they left the building. The street they walked on looked relatively clean and taken care of. Flowers and fruits grew along the sides of the buildings. He looked around, identifying the other color buildings. "What we just walked out of was the green building. It's the source of fight club and other activities, winners get prizes,"

“You couldn’t have told me I would get a prize? Come on,” Jonathan whined jokingly as Evan looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. After a moment Evan motioned to the building diagonal. It was a few blocks away, a darker yellow color. The buildings windows were broken, replaced with one metal beam for each window. The size of the location they were in was quite large for the other bases and camps he'd been held or invited in. The walls along the side were made of tires, and by the way people were walking on them, most likely filled with concrete. It was easy to see around the area, seeing that the majority of the middle area was solar panels, water facilities, and farms. He watched children playing, a gentle smile coming to his face. After all of this, it was good to see people having fun. 

Evan's voice cut through his thoughts. "The yellow building is a training area for the fighters and scavengers, but it's all volunteer, I-" he stalled, looking at Jonathan. A large, devilish smile had appeared on his face, a low chuckle surprising even himself. Evan rolled his eyes, giving him a grin before continuing, "you know, we can always use another trainer,” Evan smiled before continuing his tour, “right now, we are heading to the blue building, where a lot of the scavenger and fighters stay. Those who don't fight stay in the red building, where they work on the farms and with the power. They keep us running from the inside." 

By the time they had reached the middle of the road, a crowd of people had formed around them, mostly scavengers and fighters, congratulating him and thanking him. Jonathan nodded and smiled, shaking hands and giving hugs to the group of people. He gave Evan a frantic look as a girl, clearly drunk, came up to him and began hanging on him, her Poodle tail wagging like crazy. All of Jonathan's friends knew that he was straight as a slinky, so women hitting on him wasn't his thing. He often hated it, but it was a rare occurrence due to the fact that Evan would shoot them down the moment they tried, telling them he was taken. Every time Evan did that, he bought or made Evan a drink. He was in debt to his closest friend by seven drinks.

Evan narrowed his eyes at the intoxicated woman and gently tapped her shoulder. The woman gave Evan a look of annoyance before continuing to talk to Jonathan, her words slurred but definite. Jonathan was slowly feeling more uncomfortable and embarrassed as she took no social que about what she was doing and how drunk she was. 

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen a cute man like you," she hiccuped, giggling at herself. Jonathan let out a nervous laugh, trying to pull away from the woman. Evan huffed angrily and lifted her in the air, floating her away from Jonathan and towards her friends, who were frantically apologizing and trying to pull her away. Jonathan instantly walked over to his taller friend, which Evan wrapped his arm around the smaller man. "Now I owe you eight," he giggled, which Evan laughed in return, clearly understanding what he meant. 

The rest of the leaders flanked them as they began back towards the building, which was only twenty feet away. They began to joke around as Evan pushed the door open that led into the blue building. It was much nicer than the green buildings common area, that was cracked and ruined. This one, instead, was nicely taken care of, almost like it was in week one of the apocalypse, not year two. 

Evan led them into the elevator, where chippy, stereotypical music started playing. The others shared an annoyed glance as the elevator slid up towards the top floor, but no one made an attempt to kill the silence. The hallway they stepped into was carpeted and clean, and like the lobby, looked almost untouched. 

"How is this place so clean?" Jonathan finally asked, following the others down the hallway towards the final door. His guard, AKA Tyler, rolled his eyes. 

"Did you not see the, in plain view, solar panels?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice, something that Jonathan always loved and hated at the same time. Jonathan punched him in the shoulder, jumping out of the way when Tyler swung back. The two began to tussle, taking light swings at one another as the others watched in amusement.

"Tyler! Don't kill Jonathan! He's tiny!" Craig cried, laughing at his friends' antics. The others chuckled as Evan pushed the door open, the others filing in behind him. Jonathan walked into the apartment and froze. The apartment was extremely homey, perfect room for two. By the way Evan walked around and gave out drinks from the fridge gave Jonathan the impression that it was Evan's own apartment. Jonathan walked over to the love-seat, grabbing the blanket behind him and wrapping himself in it. Evan smiled at him before setting two beers in front of them and sitting down, laying his arm around the back of the couch behind Jonathan. 

Jonathan sat quietly for a moment before a ball of beer began floating towards him. The others stared in awe as he floated the ball next to his lips, sipping it until the ball slowly dissipated. "Dude, that's sick," Daithi marveled, his grip on his beer forgotten as he scooted back, beer beginning to spill towards the floor. Before even Jonathan could react, Evan's hand had shot forwards and held the beer in place, slowly moving it back inside the bottle. Jonathan chuckled at Evan's annoyed expression as the man turned to him. 

"You're going to need a place to stay," Evan sighed, glaring at Daithi. "I would send you with one of them, but I wouldn't trust them with your safety. You can stay here, if you want to," he smiled, floating his own beer bubble to his lips. Before Evan could open his mouth, Jonathan pounced, stealing the beer bubble out of the air and catching the entire thing in his mouth. He landed, draped across Evan, struggling to not laugh as he swallowed the beer. The others were laughing hard on their couches, leaning against one another for support. Even Evan was laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Yeah, if it's ok with you," Jonathan said through spurts of giggles, earning a grin from Evan. Evan floated out candles and lit them, an assortment floating in the air. The others shared a knowing look as Jonathan watched, confused. "What's going on?" He barely finished his phrase when the lights shut out, leaving the room orange from the candles. Jonathan sat for a moment in thought before it hit him. "Ohhhhh, curfew and battery," Jonathan sat further back until Evan's arm was touching his neck. 

"Yup," Brock smiled, yawning. The others looked at each other, tired. "Ok, I'm going to get some sleep if I'm going to take scavengers tomorrow for another training run. Can I take Jonathan by the way? He's one of the best scavengers known," Jonathan felt his face heat up. He wasn't that special.

"I want to know more about what happened to Jon," Brian smiled, shifting his arm around Brock. The others nodded in agreement.

Evan yawned, "I get the feeling that should wait until tomorrow, when Jon's had some rest," the others nodded in agreement, grabbing floating candles and plates from the air and taking them until only half remained. "Remember, tomorrow is paintball for the arena, so tell the others it's power versus fighters, food versus water, then scavenger versus us, leaders," they all nodded, making their way towards the door. They left the apartment, laughing and shoving each other. Jonathan felt a smile cross his lips. "Hey, you tired?" He asked, standing up, offering a hand. Jonathan took it and stood, smiling at Evan. 

"Thank you, for taking me in," 

Evan stared at him for a moment, shocked, "why wouldn't I, your my best friend, you will always be close to my heart. Do you know how heartbroken I was when you fell?" Jonathan nodded, both clearly remembering that day. Evan pulled him into another hug, "I'm not losing you that easily again. Before you even say it, you are not a burden, and you are not leaving us. I have already lost enough close friends, but I am not having my closest just straight up leave me." Jonathan nodded against his friend's chest. 

Evan smiled before leading him down the hallway, the candles following in tow. "There's the guest bedroom to the left, my bedrooms straight ahead," he smiled at his friend. Jonathan grabbed his friend's wrist, who stalled. "What's wrong, you ok?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Sometime Evan was an idiot. "You think, after two years, imma just leave you alone after seeing you for only two hours, if so, you're more delirious then I am," Jonathan rolled his eyes, "boi, I do not care, I am sleeping with you because I will freeze to death tonight on my own, I will not wake up in time to meet up with Brock, and I haven't seen you for so long I'm taking advantage of this," Evan stood, quiet. Jonathan instantly bit his lip. What if he had offended his friend, what if he just screwed up-

"Ok," Evan shrugged, walking the rest of the way down the hallway. Jonathan did not expect that to be his answer as he followed in suit. By the time Jonathan had entered the room, Evan was already digging through a oak dresser, trying to grab pajamas for Jonathan. The room was the same theme as the rest of the apartment, modest but modern, with oak tables and other necessities, but nothing with elegant designs. "Catch," Evan tossed a pile of clothes at Jonathan, who caught it with ease. Jonathan thanked him before walking into the master bathroom. He listened to his feet falling softly against the cool ground as he closed the door behind him. As he changed, thoughts began to buzz in his head. 

What if his friends feared him? What if Evan feared him? Why was Evan being so kind to him? Did Evan miss him as bad as he missed Evan? He pushed the thought away as he tied the pajama bottoms. They were long and extremely loose, hanging onto him just because he had larger hips for a guy. The shirt hang loosely on his smaller frame, his collarbone showing clearly from the collar of the shirt. He pushed the door open to see Evan grabbing extra pillows and blankets from the closet. He was shirtless, his pants hanging low on his hips. Jonathan said a mental prayer to god thanking him for the low light in the room for how red his face was. He wasn't alone, catching Evan staring at his exposed neck, twice. "Where can I put my clothes?" He asked quietly, exhaustion rippling throughout his body. 

"Um, just throw them in with mine," he waved at the laundry basket on the other side of the room. Jonathan walked over, tossing it into the basket. He walked back to the bed, pulling the blanket forwards before flopping onto the bed. Evan slid in beside him, ruffling his, what looked like dead, friend's hair, "I see you still have that sweatshirt," Jonathan grinned, lifting his head from the pillow and staring at his friend.

"It was the last piece of you I had left, aside from the necklace," he reached for the small chain that hung from his neck. It was a small heart with the name 'Evan' on the back of it. Evan smiled and grabbed his, a larger heart with Jonathan's name on the back. Jonathan smiled, a yawn breaking from him lips. He rested a hand on his friend's arm, "trust me, I'll make up this lost time," he smiled, his eyelids feeling heavy. "I will too," Jonathan watched as Evan's eyes slid shut, falling quickly asleep. Jonathan smiled gently before following quickly behind his friend, sleep coming easily for the first time in a long time.


	3. "The time for being sad is over,"

Jonathan woke up, confused. He was in a proper bed, covered in blankets. He was cuddled against something, someone warm. We almost freaked out when the man he was against groaned and moved, his face falling into sight. Jonathan looked the man in front of him, a small smile creeping on his face. Evan was still asleep, his face resting peacefully. His black hair framed his face perfectly against the beige pillow, and his lips were- Jonathan shook the thought from his head as he gently began to move away from Evan, cringing when his feet hit the floor harder than he expected. 

He gathered the moisture in the room before creating floating ice petals, muting his sound. He walked into the kitchen, taking his two ice petals and dissolving them into the air. He opened the fridge, finding two eggs in a carton. He grabbed a pan from under the cupboard. After a little bit of searching, he found a spatula and laid it out before grabbing a bowl, cracking the two eggs inside of it. He grabbed a fork from a drawer, which took two attempts to find the right drawer, and began mixing the eggs. He was so enwrapped in cooking that he didn't know Evan was awake until, while he was pouring eggs into the hot pan, two arms wrapped around his stomach, pressing his entire back towards the body behind him as Evan leaned his head onto Jonathan's shoulder.

"Good morning! I hope you don't mind!" Jonathan smiled, his voice sweet and bright. Jonathan taught himself to wake up bright and early every morning, to be alert, which gave him a generally good mood.

Evan smiled and yawned, "good morning, I don't mind at all, thank you," he reached into a higher cupboard, grabbing two coffee cups from the shelf before closing the door to the other cups. "Coffee? I can't be as happy in the morning as you without it," He asked the smaller man.

Jonathan froze, almost dropping the spatula. His eyes were wide with surprise and craze. He stared at Evan like he announced he hit the lottery, and in this world, he did. "C-coffee?" He stuttered, his lips hardly remembering how to form those words. Evan stared at the man, brows drawn together as the boy stuttered an answer, "Coffee, yes, please can I have a cup," he leaned against the counter beside the stove, turning off the heat from the cooked eggs. Jonathan sat still as Evan brewed the pot, pouring two cups before handing him a cup and a bottle of creamer. Jonathan smiled ever so gratefully and lifted the rim of the cup to his lips but stopped when Evan pushed him the sugar. "No way," he gasped, grabbing two large spoonfuls and dumping them into his hot drink, causing Evan to laugh. Jonathan lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip. He moaned into the cup, his face revealing pure pleasure. Evan looked at him, eyebrows raised, startled. Jonathan may have seen his friend's cheeks pink, but he wasn't paying that much attention to be sure. "Oh dear lord, please let me stay here, please," he begged, taking another, longer sip.

Evan rolled his eyes, "of course you can stay, the only question is what your position is going to be," he grabbed Jonathan's forgotten pan and dished out the eggs. "I mean, yeah, you're a new comer, and we leaders have been together since the beginning, but at the same time your the great Delirious the Fearless, you took out our entire rival gang almost on your own!" He stopped, grinning, "Congratulations on that title by the way, no one deserves that more than you do," 

Jonathan smiled, blushing, "thank you, but the thing is, the only reason I survived that fight is because of you," he stabbed his eggs with a fork before continuing, "I was cornered when you flew in, and I didn't even know it was you. I was scared that it was an enemy at first but then you went back to back with me and fought with me. Sorry for just running off at the end before even meeting you,"

Evan smiled sadly, "I didn't know it was you due to the heat of the battle, but when you left, I instantly realized it was you. I sent patrols to try to find you again, but we were always a step behind." Jonathan nodded sadly. He understood the pain of that. "Why did you fight them?" Evan asked.

"I-" Jonathan stalled, thinking about his next words, "they killed my family because I wouldn't help them," he gripped the counter, anger rising in his voice, "they killed them straight in front of me, and to make it worse, they said they knew who I was, and how they killed you guys. They knew my name, and they said they killed all of you, they said they killed you!" He hissed, his coffee boiling. His eyes sparked red as Evan pulled the smaller boy into a hug, reassuring him. He whispered gentle words of 'it's ok' to him, calming him. "I'm sorry Evan," Jonathan sighed, sadness taking over the other emotion.

"It's ok," he squeezed his friend tightly before moving back to where his eggs were, "We might be able to put you as the leader of training scavenger or leading them out into the Ruins," Evan said, fiddling with his fork, trying to change the subject, which Jonathan was grateful for.

"What about Moo?" Jonathan's eyebrows drew together, he didn't want Evan to take Brock out of his position because he joined. He wasn't that important to the group as the others.

"Brock's actually in charge of the training facility, we just didn't have anyone for both positions," Evan reassured him, smiling. "Beside, you are two years experienced, your the best scavenger and fighter in the entire Ruins, this would be a good position for you." Jonathan nodded, deep in thought. He took a gulp, downing his now warm coffee.

"I would like that, a lot actually," Jonathan smiled, hopping onto the counter, resting his forearms on his thighs. Evan paused for a moment, then began laughing. "What?" Jonathan asked, a giggle escaping his lips at his friend's uproar. 

"Your going to need some new clothes, cause none of my fit you, and well," he motioned at Jonathan, "you can't go out in pajamas, Daithi would kill me, and I don't want to die because of Daithi,"

"Why?" Jonathan asked, confused but still smiling.

Evan sighed, setting down his cup, "you know Daithi, he ships anyone in heartbeat, so you, walking out of my apartment, in my pajamas..." Jonathan started laughing. 

"H2ovanoss!" Jonathan cried, throwing a fist into the air. He wobbled, his action throwing off his balance and fell, the floor coming towards him, fast. Before he could stop himself, Evan floated his fallen friend onto the counter next to himself

"Jesus, be more careful, I don't want a dead Delirious in my apartment," Jonathan chuckled, embarrassed. Evan smiled and floated both of their plates into the sink.

"Show off," Jonathan commented, rolling his eyes in amusement. Evan gave him a look of annoyance before lifting Jonathan I to the air. "Waaaa!" He cried, flailing his arms, "Put me down! Put me down! This isn't fair!" Evan smiled and put his friend back down, who almost fell over. "That's not fair," he pouted, causing Evan to laugh. 

"Throw on your clothes, I can try to get you some other clothes from other groups," he stalled, in thought, "besides, I know you love that blue sweatshirt, but it's too hot and it's not your color," Evan said over his shoulder as he walked towards his bedroom. Jonathan smiled, following him grabbing his ripped up blue jeans and baby blue sweatshirt. He waited until Evan, dressed in dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a yellow tank, exposing the bear tattoo on his chest. He walked over to a rack and grabbed his own mask and Jonathan's from the rack. He tossed Jonathan his mask and put on his own "You ready?" He asked the smaller man, cracking his knuckles. 

Jonathan nodded, putting on his own mask, following Evan out of the apartment, a smile growing on his face. He was home, it may be a bit run down, but for now, it was a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ROCK THANK U FOR THE SUPPORT
> 
> guess the song and artist?


	4. "This is what it sounds like, my lucky strike,"

Jonathan stretched his back. Evan took him to the Red common, which held clothes in one of the corners. They were neatly laid out, ranging in colors and sizes. Jonathan after pondering, had grabbed a pair of black, skinny ripped jeans with a black, leather jacket with zip-ties on the long sleeves. He grabbed a simple blue tank, bringing out his eyes. He swiped a mandatory bandana from the table, marked with the insignia, and tied it around one of his arms. He headed towards the bathrooms to change out of his normal clothes into what he picked out. The outfit fit him well, showing off his already obvious curves like it was tailored just for him. He slid back on his pair of black Converse high-tops. He gave his complexion one final look before walking out of the bathrooms and to where all of the leaders had met up. 

"Now that, my friends, looks like someone who owns the name Delirious the Fearless," Tyler commented, catching Jonathan walking over, giving him a nod of approval. Evan smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"Hold up, I got something that will complete this," Craig dug through his bag, scowling until grabbing a black tube. The others raised their eyebrows, surprised as he turned to Jonathan. "Take the mask off," he grinned, uncapping the bottle of liquid eyeliner. Jonathan gave the others a look of helplessness.

"Trust me, Craig looks good with that stuff on, so you'll look fine," Jonathan laughed as Craig turned red. 

"Shut up!" Craig cried at Tyler as Jonathan lifted the mask from his face, holding it in his hands as Craig attacked him with two elegant wings on his eyes. Jonathan stood patiently and Craig perfected the left eye before standing back. "Something's off," Craig stalled before unwrapped Jonathan's bandana from around his arm and wrapped it around his nose and mouth.

"I probably look stupid," Jonathan pouted, Craig stepping out of the way for the others to see. He turned red as they said nothing, staring in silence, shocked. "Um, guys?" He asked quietly, embarrassed, "do I look ok?" 

Jonathan sat scared for a moment before a one word answer broke the silence. "Damn," Evan whispered, eyes skimming his entire body, holding his stare on Jonathan's face. Jonathan's face flustered, glad that the bandana was covering a majority of his face. The others gave the star-struck man a look of amusement.

Daithi cleared his throat, catching both of their attentions, "you guys can make goggly eyes at each other later, until then, what's going on?" Jonathan gritted his teeth, once Daithi made a ship, he wouldn't stop. 

"Well, Daithi," he shot a sharp glare at the man, earning a chuckle from the others, "Brock, is it ok if you take Jonathan on your training today? I've been thinking of putting him on as Scavenger leader,"

Brock smiled, "god bless you Jonathan, I hate doing supply runs, I'm better with the power," Jonathan smiled and nodded.

"Also, we need to work on getting more reds, everyone wants to go to the blue side and we don't have anyone willing to stay back," he looked at Craig for that idea.

Craig nodded and smiled, "I'll work on it, trust me,"

Evan sighed, "other than that, be careful guys, break," the leaders nodded, splitting away towards their respective zones. "Hey Jon! Really quick," Jonathan nodded to Moo, who smiled and began towards the red building.

"What's up?" He asked, stretching his back. Evan handed him a handgun and a holster. Jonathan froze, "why?"

"Because you need to be safe. I can stop bullets and fire them with my mind, you can't. It's better in your hands then mine," Evan put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "be careful," he stretched his wings behind him and began towards the door.

"Thank you!" Jonathan called out as Evan took off, flying around the base before disappearing. Jonathan holstered the gun before summoning his own wings, rippling a light aqua. He shot into the air, searching for Moo. He found him in between the yellow and red building, walking with Brian. Jonathan waited until Brian broke off to the yellow building before dive bombing towards Moo. He waited until last minute before shooting open his wings, slowing himself. "MOOVE!" he screeched, landing directly in front of his unsuspecting friend with a tuck and roll, bouncing onto his feet.

"Jesus!" Brock cried, stumbling backwards. Jonathan giggled with the scared but laughing Moo.

"Did you like the pun?" He asked, filled with deviance. Moo rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling at the smaller friend. "What are we doing today?" He asked Moo as the two made their way towards the blue building.

"A game of elimination with paintball guns," Jonathan's face lit up, excited. A flicker of red was seen in Jonathan's eyes, making Brock stall. 

"Your eyes, they flickered colors," he stopped, "that happens to Evan too, when ever he is either angry, turned on, or way to excited. I get the feeling that the same thing happens to you," Jonathan stared at him, shocked. He nodded slowly, and Brock smiled. "Good, that should give us an advantage tonight," Jonathan didn't question him, but instead followed quietly as Moo pushed open the door. There sat around fifteen kids, sitting and talking comfortably. The kids froze when they saw Jonathan.

"What's going on?" One boy asked. He could have been only eighteen, the others also extremely young looking. 

Moo chuckled, leaning against one of the pillars. "Starting tomorrow, Jonathan's going to be leading you guys, so today, he's just seeing what he normally do. Before you ask, he's fighting on the leaders team tonight for paintball, so no," the group groaned. Jonathan laughed, they seemed to be the kind of kids Jonathan was chill with. 

"So kids, we are going to be playing elimination, but this time, since the paintball guns are openly available to us, we're adding a twist." The group smiled, beginning to high five one another. "And even better," Moo chuckled, "powers allowed. If you make it to the red building after ten minutes, you win. If your shot, stand in front of the red building and accept your embarrassment," Jonathan smiled as the kids began whooping, shoving against one another. 

"Who's it?" A girl asked, bunny ears flicking. She had super jump, which would be a huge advantage on either side.

"You’re it," he smiled before running, the rest shoving through the door running. Jonathan ran with the group, letting out a loud whoop, he felt free. He saw Evan doing another scout in the air and fired a ball of water at the man in the sky. The group laughed when him when a large yell came from a soaking Evan above them. The group split, half of the group running into the green building and half across the fields, towards the yellow building. Jonathan led the green group and Moo took of with yellow, both groups dodging the paintball bullets behind them. Jonathan led his group towards the stairs, taking them by two as they raced up towards the arena. 

"Stay on the bottom apartment and lay down. She'll expect us too be on the top floors and jump, making us easy targets. If we take rooms with larger roofs, it will be harder to see us. Lay against the back walls and the floors, and try to cover all color, she'll think we are shadows if she sees black. Don't move when she shoots unless a bullet hits you or she yells at you," he whispered frantically before sprinting towards a broken wall, climbing quickly. The seven in his group all went to different locations, following his instructions. 

For while, an uneasy silence fell around them. People began to move as a pop sounded nearby, everyone quietly adjusting themselves closer to the wall. The air turned cold as the girl walked in, footsteps heavy. As Jonathan predicted, she leapt onto the top floors, looking at the apartments near the top. After a couple minutes, she let out a groan of annoyance before hopping back down, walking out. Jonathan put up a hand, the people on the opposite side of him nodding and mimicked the same motion to those who couldn't see Jonathan. She returned a minute later, bouncing into the apartment a couple to Jonathan's right, which sadly had one of the kids inside of it. The kid screamed and Jonathan took off, the others following him. 

Jonathan cringed at the sound of the bullet firing at the kid, the close range not really friendly. Jonathan's group raced into the hallways, bullets firing behind them. Jonathan raced with the group before banking right. She was far enough behind to give the group time to press against the wall closest to the turn. She ran the corner, realizing they were on the wall too late as the group ran the corner again, no longer stuck in a dead end. "Hey!" The girl cried, trying to turn around. The group laughed, adrenaline pumping through their veins. They jumped the stairs, rolling and springing back onto their feet. The group exploded from the doors, startling a group of farmers. 

"Sorry!" Jonathan cried, running with the four survivors of his group. The group sprinted across the field, the bunny hopping after them. "Solar panels!" He cried loud enough for his group to hear. They spilt up, diving under the panels. The girl growled in annoyance, losing her sight on her targets. The group darted from panel to panel, inching ever closer to the red building. 

"Hey!" A boy cried, and they ran for it. Jonathan was in the back with a boy and a girl in front of him. The three sprinted as another kid who was still under the panels got shot. Jonathan looked over his shoulder to see the girl bouncing straight towards them. 

"Go guys, I'll hold her off!" He yelled to the group, stopping dead in his tracks. The two continued to run as the girl aimed the gun at Jonathan, shooting a volley of shots. Jonathan sidestepped one of the bullets, twisting and turning his body away from the bullets. He waited until the two were in the building before running towards the building himself. He glanced at the side of the door to see everyone else. Moo, his group, and parts of Jonathan own group, were all eliminated, cheering him on. He began to head right before turning a sharp left, screwing up the bunny's shot. Everyone froze as his eyes turned red, a grin creeping on his face.

His cool blue wings turned read as his water dissipated into steam. He set a shield of fire around his back as he raced into the building, the flames vanishing as he crashed into the door. He sprinted for a few steps trying to slow down. He crashed into Evan, who was just talking to Ryan and Luí. The two tumbled, rolling on the floor before they came to a stop. Jonathan sat up, his legs on both sides of Evan's lap. 

"Hey there, didn't mean to run into you this soon." Jonathan winked, his red eyes shining with bad ideas. He bit his lip before climbing off Evan hesitantly, running a hand over Evan's chest while standing up. Evan stared at him, flustered as he smirked and walked to the group. 

Ryan walked over and helped him up. "What happened there?" He laughed at Evan, who looked completely dumbfounded. 

"You know they thing when I get excited, right?" He continued when Ryan nodded, "I saw his eyes, they were red, not blue. My eyes go from brown to yellow.." he stalled, "whatever happened right there, it pulled at my other side, I could feel it..." Ryan's eyes widened.

"Dude, if Jonathan has the same thing you do, then you're done for," Evan nodded at the statement, stalling for a moment.

He sighed, looking down, flustered, "...I know,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun guys
> 
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT


	5. "This night is heating up, freestyle and turn it up,"

Jonathan laughed, walking between Brock and Craig. They were heading to the Green building, grateful that Brian and Bryce had taken their groups early to set up. The sun was skimming the trees, threatening to turn the world dark. Jonathan smiled when he spotted a figure in the sky. "Give me a moment," he smiled, two long wings of water appearing on his back. He shot into the sky, letting the cool air brush against his skin. "Hey!" He called up, the figure turning.

"Hey Jonathan, how are you?" Evan smiled, which Jonathan returned happily. 

"Good! We all played elimination for a while, I never got shot," he chuckled. "Are you ok by the way? I kinda remember running into you, I must of turned while playing," Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck. 

Evan flustered for a moment before letting out an embarrassed chuckle, "you’re fine, you wanna get to the arena before they steal all the good spots?" He asked, nodding to the open green building. Jonathan nodded, leaning backwards until he was pummeling to the ground. "Jonathan!" Evan cried in fear, flying after him. Jonathan laughed and shot open his wings, skimming over the ground and shooting up the wall. He span his water disappearing as he landed perfectly on the highest part of the wall. Evan was just above the wall when Jonathan heard a screech. 

"Open fire!" Someone screamed as a flurry of paintballs by, well, everyone, rained towards the sky. Jonathan cried in surprise as he summoned a bubble of water around himself, slowing the bullets. Evan stopped the bullets in mid-air giving the crowd a look of disappointment.

"Really guys, you shoot at the two people who can fly and stop your bullets?" The group looked between each other fearfully. Evan rolled his eyes before letting the paintballs drop to the ground. Jonathan dissipated his water shield before flying down to the apartment he was being watched from last night. Ironic, huh. He sat on the edge of a broken floor. Evan sat beside him, flashing Jonathan one of his signature smiles. Jonathan smiled in return, both turning towards the catwalk as a squeaker voice erupted from the center. 

"Hello everyone! Tonight, we have a special treat!" The crowd roared, fists pumping in the air. "Paintball is a simple game, shot by the other team, and you get paint on your outfit, you're out! We have three sets of match ups, each group will send out 10 of their own people, and because their are 10 leaders... the leaders are playing a round! One catch, no powers," The crowd erupted, cheers shaking the arena. "First up, let's have the scavengers versus the leaders!" The crowd went nuts as ten people, a few from Jonathan earlier group, jumped off the apartments into the arena. The leaders looked between each other, amused as they jumped down. Luí jumped down with them. They grabbed ten guns from their side, ready. Jonathan looked at Evan, and something clicked. 

Everything seemed to slow down as the two caught each others gaze. He felt his power change as he stared into Evan's eyes, that went from brown to yellow. His grin spread to Jonathan's face as the two crouched, waiting. The gunshot of the blank started the game, the crowd going crazy. Everyone split up, sticking together in five groups. Evan and Jonathan crouched against a rock, sitting quietly. "Straight ahead," Evan whispered. Without hesitation, Jonathan sat up, shooting two rapid shots at the kids in front of them. The paint exploded red, Jonathan's color. They groaned in annoyance before weaving their way out of the obstacles.

The other groups heard the shots and came running in, guns drawn. The eight others opened fire on the two, who ducked for cover against the shots. "Shield," Jonathan whispered, which Evan nodded. "One, two, three," he whispered, standing up. Evan wrapped himself around Jonathan as the shots came pouring in. Jonathan shot the gun, perfect accuracy as he hit all eight, soaking them in paint. Jonathan laughed against Evan's shoulder, dropping his gun. Evan leaned his head on Jonathan, sighing. They broke apart after a moment, grinning. 

"That, was a game of paintball," Jonathan giggled, feeling almost buzzed with adrenaline as he picked back up his gun. Evan nodded, chuckling as the others came running in. 

"What happened?! We heard shots and came rushing in!" Bryce stopped dead in his tracks to see the other eight on the team pouting with one another, soaked in red paint. The leaders stared at the two in shock and disbelief. "How did you win, with no powers?"

Jonathan smiled, "we got out two, and when the rest came pouring in, he stood up and I used him as a shield," Evan turned around to show his back which was covered in an explosion of color. Jonathan giggled at the sight, his friend's face grinning in amusement. The others smiled and high-fived, nods of approval shared between them. The group of leaders walked out of the arena and jumped back into their apartment. Evan sat next to Jonathan on the ledge of the building. The two sat in comfortable silence, Evan wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

"How did you know to shield me?" Jonathan asked, interest gleaming on his face. Evan chuckled, Jonathan feeling the rumbling feeling against his arm.

"Because it only made sense. I'm the larger one so I would be more cover area for someone small like you," he stalled for a moment, an idea coming to mind, "you wanna ditch this and go back to my apartment for a drink?" Both noticing the obvious attention of everyone staring at them.

Jonathan stood wordlessly, grabbing Evan's hand and dragging him to his feet. He began flying away from the ledge, holding Evan's hand. Evan smiled as he stood, stretching his own wings before the two took off towards the blue building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, song and artist
> 
> Also, this was a filler chapter beCAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE OH SO GOOD
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!


	6. "Can't fight these feelings for you, no I can't help myself no more,"

Jonathan let out a yawn, even though energy was shining from every part of his body. He wasn't tired mentally, just a bit physically. He rubbed his hands against his face, drawing the sweat from his face and evaporating into the dry air.

Evan came back from behind the kitchen and sat next to him, holding two opened beers. Jonathan giggled, floating a ball of beer to Evan's mouth. The man looked shocked for a moment before swallowing the entire ball in one go. He let out a content sigh which caused Jonathan to smile. Evan cleared his throat before talking, "so, what happened before we met up with you?" 

Jonathan sat quietly, putting his thoughts together before speaking, "when that bomb hit, I was standing above the eel pit, so I fell in. I saw you trying to save me, and the only thing I remembered after hitting the water was being electrocuted until I blacked out. I think they brought me back and the next thing I knew, I was breathing underwater. I got out of the pit and tried to find out what was going on. I kept running into random families that I helped until I found a semipermanent place, but it didn't feel right," 

"Right?" 

"Like I was missing something, someone. It took me so long to realize it was y'all, it was you," he smiled, his cheeks turning red, "It was difficult, settling down, so I devoted my time in helping those who couldn't defend themselves. I grew stronger, faster, smarter. When found my family, I stuck there for a while until the FMBL gang captured and killed them, and said they killed you. That was the first time I transformed and I fought them off, as many as I could, thinking that I would take as many of them as I could down with me, but you saved me," Jonathan ran a shaky hand through his hair, continuing with a crackly voice, "for a while, I was lost, I didn't know what I was doing. When I got captured, I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the trap," he sniffled, wiping his eyes with his palms, "sorry for just pouring out to you like that, I just-" 

"What were you thinking about?" Evan led a gentle hand to Jonathan shaking face. Jonathan shook his head, sobbing. He couldn't tell Evan, but he wanted to so badly. What would he think? That he was stupid for having those thoughts, that he was a disgrace? He bit his lip, his frustration boiling over until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I was thinking about you, ok?" He practically yelled, pushing Evan's hand away as he stood, "I was thinking that you may somehow be alive, how much I miss you, how much I-I love you!" He cried out, running his hands through his thick hair. Jonathan stood there silently, seeing Evan was staring at him with shock. “I shouldn’t of told you that,” he hissed as he began towards the door, shaking his head. Why would Evan even have the same feelings for him? He knew that he was straight, that he hadn’t seen him in forever, and even if Evan was gay, he would never, in a million years, feel the same about him. He was annoyingly loud and energetic, where Evan was calmed and collected. He wished he could go back to the time where he could hide behind a computer screen, but he knew that would never happen, that he messed up. He almost made it to the balcony as he felt his legs freeze, held in place. He heard shuffling behind him but didn't look back, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He didn’t deserve to see that man’s face and even worse, couldn’t bear to see the anger or sadness or frustration or even disappointment on it. He felt a gentle hand caress his jaw as Evan walked around him, into his view. He expected to see Evan angry, or even blank, but not crying. Not choking on his own voice while smiling, or wiping the tears from his soft, chocolate eyes with his callused palms. Those gorgeous eyes drew him in, captured his heart, that reminded him of hot chocolate on cold winter days that always warmed him up, "Why Evan, why? Why don’t you hate me? Why wouldn’t you hate someone as stupid as me, especially after what I pulled, tell me! Please," Jonathan cried out, tears streaming down his flustered and scared face. Evan just smiled with tears of his own before wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy, who collapsed in his arms, crying.

Evan picked up the smaller boy and carried him to the couch. He held the smaller boy to his chest before speaking. "When you fell, that was the worst day of my life. I was destroyed, the guys had to drag me on in order to save me. We were in the bird exhibit when I got mutated with an owl, coincidence, huh," he chuckled sadly, struggling to keep a smile on his face. "We kept going, the guys promising that we would try to find you. We went back to the hotel and began to set up camp here. We made this our base and protected it. We had people slowly join, around 400 when the FMLB's hit us, hard. Few made it, only 100. We were about to call a suicide mission and almost charged when we saw you. I charged cause, even though I didn't know who you were, I wanted to protect you, I felt like I had too. It was something about the way you held yourself that just, reminded me of you. So I fought with you, and killed with you, and when you left, I realized too late that it was you. I didn't care if I died on that mission because I never found you, and I never thought I would. But when I saw you, I lost all fear and I searched forever to find you. I sent so many patrols until you just appeared," Evan wiped his eyes, sniffling. "I screwed up, so badly. I should have stopped you, sent out more guards. I missed you, and when you turned up here, I have never been so happy, even if it was by mistake," Evan buried his nose into the crook of Jonathan's neck, who was hugging the taller man tightly. "I loved you so much, and I still do. I was going to tell you at the zoo, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Evan let out a sob as he burrowed deeper into Jonathan.

"Sh, sh Ev, I got you," Jonathan whispered, holding Evan tighter. Evan let out a shaky sigh as he faced Jonathan. The two stared at one another, only inches apart. Jonathan felt the heat rising to his face when he realized what the man said. Evan loved him.

Evan loved him.

The two sat wordlessly, both holding faces of realization, stealing glances at one another's lips before Evan picked up the smaller boy and placed him on his lap. Evan traced the smaller boy's chin before speaking. "Can we give this a chance, please?" Evan asked quietly. Jonathan sat silently for a moment before giving the larger man a gentle smile. He thought that Evan would reject him, abandon him after what he said. But he didn’t, and Jonathan had never been more happy. He burrowed himself into Evan’s arms, a large smile appearing on his lips. Evan really loved him, those words were so strong he was glad Evan couldn’t see how red his face was from that. Evan had always been so sweet towards him that he cursed himself for being so blind. And to think that he was with one of the most powerful people of their time, and he was one too, made them the power couple? Now that was impressive. Of course that wasn’t why he liked him but he kinda liked the perk of it. He burrowed deeper into Evan to hear him chuckle. “Oh my god, you’re too cute. I’m glad I couldn’t fight these feelings anymore,” before holding Jonathan closer against himself.

"I KNEW IT!" The door behind them slammed open, scaring the two on the couch. The two turned to the door in panic to see the leaders coming in with different versions of shock showing on their faces. Daithi was smirking with Craig, who were being handed batteries, Brock was standing with Bryce in pleasant surprise, Luí and Brian were groaning while they handed over batteries, and Ryan and Tyler looked completely confused, like usual. Jonathan gave Evan an frantic look, who was completely flustered. "I called it, I knew it, they were so freaking close from the beginning," Daithi taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"You know what, at least I didn't wait a year and a half to ask out my person," Evan shot back, face still blushed a little. Daithi flicked him off as the others laughed. Evan cleared his throat, making no attempts to move Jonathan off his lap, "guys, can we please have the meeting tomorrow morning over breakfast... I'll make pancakes," the last part shut everyone up as the group began hustling to the door. 

"Pancakes?" Jonathan questioned, confused about what happened.

"Remember those pancakes I got you and said they were from IHOP?" Jonathan nodded vigorously.

"Those were the best pancakes I ever had," 

"I actually made those," Jonathan giggled happily, hugging Evan even tighter.

"So my man is the leader of a gang, and makes amazing pancakes?" Jonathan let out a content sigh as he snuggled into the crook of Evan's neck, "I'm so lucky,"

"So am I," he heard before drifting off, sleeping the best he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) does anyone know how to add photos *IMPORTANT*
> 
> B) sorry for being AFK, I've been busy
> 
> C) THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AS ALWAYS LOVE U GUYS
> 
> ...song and artist anyone?


	7. *IMPORTANT*

Hey guys!! I know it’s been a while

Ive been dealing with school and all and haven’t been able to type all that much,,, but in a quick moment I’ll actually be updating the entire story so some things will switch around,, I suggest rereading it. Also, thank you all for your support, I love you all and I’m rlly sorry I’ve left you guys hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Round 2 
> 
> IDEAS  
> COMMENTS  
> LESGO LETS DO THIS


End file.
